The present invention forms a reinforced boat hull structure by placing reinforcing materials inside a hull mold and forming same to the hull shape by locally applied vacuum ports. While vacuum continues to be applied a fiberglass matting and resin mixture is applied to the inner surface of the reinforcing material and hull mold, bonding the fiberglass mixture to the reinforcing material by curing, thereby obtaining a reinforced hull structure.
Conventional fiberglass hull construction is obtained by providing a mold, laying fiberglass matting and bonding compound inside the mold to form the exterior shape of the hull, placing a vacuum bag over the mold inner space, evacuating the air inside the mold interior under the bag so as to cause the bag to collapse against the freshly applied fiberglass mixture and thus forcing it against the mold inner surface. The vacuum, hence pressure for hull forming, cannot be applied until the entire fiberglass matting and bonding compound is applied over all the mold form and access to the matting-compound mixture is denied while the vacuum bag is in place and vacuum applied. Installing reinforcing materials or adjusting the matting-compound mixture is not possible while the vacuum is present. Moreover, attaching reinforcing materials, as ultra high molecular weight polyethylene (UHMW) to the exterior surface of the hull is currently accomplished by the use of mechanical fasteners, screws, etc., which are inherently weaker than a fully bonded, laminate construction.
It is a principal objective of the present invention to provide an improved procedure for forming reinforced boat hulls and improved boat hull constructions which conveniently enables one to obtain a fully bonded, laminate construction, and especially to enable one to conveniently attach reinforcing materials to the external surface of the hull while obtaining a fully bonded laminate.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following discussion.